


1874

by xiebuzhou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 2





	1874

如果我早一点出生，也许我能在孤儿院遇到那个总是经历阴雨的你，也许我能在入学式牵起你的手，也许我能陪伴你一起，从遇上的那一刻到死亡。

现实没有如果，现实没有也许，发生过的已经变成结果。

那个活在过去的你，俊美的外表，强大的实力，人人为之倾倒。

但对欲望的无限渴求，对死亡的万分恐惧，是无人能拼凑起的玻璃碎片，是无人在地狱里点亮的烛火。

在尘埃落定后，捧着一块破碎的心脏，我躲到了一个无人的地方。

我渴望你的朝气生机，你却把青春埋藏在日记上的空白。

我祈求你的关心爱护，你却把血亲泯灭进做工粗陋的戒指。

我仰慕你的谈吐风貌，你却把高贵紧闭于没有温度的金匣。

我钦佩你的自信骄傲，你却把勇气倾倒在无人渴饮的酒杯。

我觊觎你的才华谋略，你却把理智封印进锈色可斑的皇冠。

我等候你的回转心意，你却把感情掩藏于阴冷夺命的毒液。

在无法入眠的雨夜里，在微风吹过波光粼粼的湖面上，在阳光穿过叶片洒下舞动的光斑中，我看到了你。

我们手头挨着头牵着手，我们紧紧相拥，世间最炫目的光彩也夺不走满目的你。

我想在霍格沃茨的厨房与你偷会，  
我们在家养小精灵的哭声中离开。

我披着隐身衣，悄悄进入斯莱特林休息室，我会在你身边入眠。

我紧紧拉着你的手，在不断变换的楼梯里奔跑，你一定会生气，我会在你愤怒的唇边留下一个吻。

我想我一定需要你的课外辅导，我们在平斯夫人的怒目下安静学习，

我喜欢阳光明媚，光打在你的身上，那样的你会格外好看。

我可以无所顾忌地体验级长舆洗室，温暖的泡泡浴液能舒缓一切疲劳。

我要把你偷藏进格兰芬多的宿舍，在众人惊掉的下巴面前，你会无奈地微笑。

我会告诉你校长办公室的口令，我们会偷掉他所有的甜品，

我们在有求必应屋约会，我躺在你腿上，静享岁月欢愉。

你带我到天文塔上，我们在晴朗无云的夜空下，一起欣赏漫天星河。

我憧憬一切美好的事物，和你一起度过，最后我们在绽放的槲寄生下接吻。

今生原定陪我来，却去了错误年代。还未待到我到世上那天，你已然变了欢颜。

你寂寥地出生在没有我的年代，我孤独地蚕食失去你剩下的岁月。

雨季不会降临赤地，我还在顽强等待，在某年某月某日的一个清晨，下过雨的气息清新，你敲开我的门，邂逅我拥吻我，一起老去。

我们注定不能相爱，  
我们注定不能相守。

我爱过你。

哈利·波特爱过汤姆·马沃德·里德尔。


End file.
